


You Are My Focal Point

by Dresupi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Established Relationship, F/M, Fear, Ficlet Collection, Inferi, Multi, No Incest, One Shot Collection, Polyamory, Smut, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:55:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: A collection of Bill/Hermione/Charlie short fics I've been prompted. Various ratings and subject matter.None of the ficlets are connected unless otherwise noted.The first chapter is the table of contents.I will mark mature/explicit shorts with an *.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Bill Weasley, Hermione Granger/Bill Weasley/Charlie Weasley, Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley
Comments: 11
Kudos: 65
Collections: Dresupi's Ficlet Collections





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mindful_Itinerant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindful_Itinerant/gifts).



> _I'd like to take the time to state that while I do dabble in her sandbox, I do NOT condone JKR's statements concerning trans women. Trans women ARE women. Trans men ARE men. Nonbinary identities ARE valid. Just because JKR wrote this book series, doesn't mean she gets to dictate how we perceive it, or how we enjoy it. If you found something in it that was good, or that made you feel good, know that it's valid. Regardless of the garbage she continues to spew. The fandom has always been the best part of this universe._
> 
>   
> 

  1. Table of Contents
  2. Please don't leave me alone || for Anonymous
  3. *Nutmeg || for Anonymous
  4. New beginnings || for mindful_itinerant




	2. Please don't leave me alone || for Anonymous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Halloween Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: AU - Zombie Apocalypse, Established Relationship, Fear, Inferi

Hermione’s wand clattered to the floor just out of reach and Charlie froze in pure unadulterated fear. The inferi seemed to realize what had happened, because it snarled in such a wretched way, he felt tears spring to his eyes.

Hermione grunted and hoisted a lamp in her hands, whacking the creature in the face and knocking it back before calling for Bill.

Bill heard and spun to send a curse to further stun the creature while Hermione grabbed her wand and came around to stand in front of Charlie.

He still couldn’t move. It was the last one besides the two Bill was fighting. Hermione sent it flying into the fireplace and ignited it, sending it screaming into whatever afterlife these things had.

She reached out to touch his hand. “I’m going to help Bill, okay?”

“Don’t leave me alone,” he whispered, but she didn’t hear him.

He felt paralyzed by the fear. So much so that he couldn’t hear Bill or Hermione calling his name until Hermione touched his face and forced him to look at her. “Charlie!” she said. “Charlie, love, are you alright?”

He swallowed thickly and looked around. The inferi that had breached his cabin had all been dealt with.

“No… no… don’t leave me alone,” he said, shaking his head. His hands also shook when he reached for Hermione. She gave a worried glance to Bill, who seemed to shift immediately into big brother mode. Charlie hadn’t seen it in quite some time, but it was a first for Hermione, who got ushered along with Charlie to the door.

“Can you fly?” Bill asked, his hand on Charlie’s arm.

He’d rather not, but he also knew Hermione was shit at flying, so if he took her spot on Bill’s broom, it’d be really slow going to get to the safe house. Charlie nodded. “I can, just stay close, alright? I’m sorry, Bill… I’m—“

“It’s fine,” Bill assured him, pulling him in for a quick hug. “It’s fine. Hermione and I will stay close.”

Charlie nodded, taking a deep breath as Hermione reached out to squeeze his hand. “We’re all fine, Charlie. We’re going to the safe house. We’re all fine.”

He inhaled again. It helped to hear all of that, and he hoped the smile he gave her was enough to convey that.

They pushed off and into the air, and the more distance they put between themselves and the ground, the better he felt.


	3. *Nutmeg || for Anonymous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Winter Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: Polyamory, No incest, Smut

“Hey there, love…” Charlie’s voice woke her up early that morning, and at first, she thought she was dreaming, because she had definitely fallen asleep with only Bill in bed with her.

But she now had someone on either side and when she sat up and opened her eyes properly, she saw it was true. Charlie still had the chill from outside clinging to his clothes. His hair smelled like winter wind and when she ran her fingers through his hair, she felt some snow start to melt under her fingers.

“You’re freezing,” she murmured, tugging him closer for a kiss.

“Better warm him up, then,” Bill said from his side of the bed. “Unlike you two slackers, _I_ have to go to work today…”

“Awww, you could call in sick,” Hermione prodded.

“Don’t tempt me. I don’t think I’d be able to fake an illness convincing enough to get me out of work the week before Christmas. But I’ll be home at the usual time tonight. You’ll still be here?” He kissed Hermione but directed his question to Charlie.

“Yeah, for the next week and a half,” Charlie said grinning.

“Your mum swore up and down you only had two days,” Hermione gasped.

“Yeah well…that’s all I have for her… the rest is for you, darling…” He leaned down to kiss her neck while Bill pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

“Get him warm, Mione. And make sure he eats something beside you.” He winked and Hermione squealed when Charlie stood and sent all his clothes across the room.

Bill called out his goodbyes from the door, making sure to tell Hermione he loved her before leaving.

And Charlie, once he’d gotten all his cumbersome clothing off, climbed into bed with her and cupped her breasts with icy hands until she was forced to roll over on top of him, the hard press of him trapped between their bodies as she pinned his hands back on the mattress.

“You’re evil, is what you are,’ she teased, kissing his lips as he placed his feet on the bed, rocking up against her. 

“You love me, though, don’t you?” he teased, going back for her breasts again the second she let his hands go to reach down between them and stroke him to full stiffness.

“Gods yes, I do…” she moaned as she rose and slotted him into her body.

His hands slid down to her hips and he gripped her as she took him inside, mouth falling open as her hips met his.

“Oh, I love you too, Mione…” he murmured. “So fucking much…”


	4. New beginnings || for mindful_itinerant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _****_ ****
> 
> **_Winter Prompts 2020_ **
> 
> **__**
> 
> Other tags: none

Hermione took a preliminary sip of her Gigglewater, stifling the resulting laugh in a vain attempt to hide from Bill and Charlie that she was drinking it early.

It didn’t work.

“Can’t drink it early,” Charlie chastised. “Your New Year’s wish won’t come true!”

“That’s not accurate,” she said, smirking. “That’s just something parents told children when they didn’t have enough money to make their children’s wishes come true.”

“You’ve got a jaded view of wishes, then,” Bill said, leaning over to kiss her cheek. “It’s not a wish if you tell someone. It’s just a resolution then.”

Hermione laughed. “Right. When I was a child, I _resolved_ to go to EuroDisney every year…”

“Just because you didn’t have the money to make it happen didn’t mean you didn’t try,” Charlie countered. “Even if I don’t know what that is.”

“I mean… you’re not wrong, I guess,” Hermione said, taking another sip from her glass and giggling.

“Stop it,” Bill said, grabbing her glass and holding it out of her reach. “Not till midnight.”

“I already know what I’m wishing for,” Hermione replied haughtily.

“Don’t tell me.”

“It involves you,” she teased. “And you,” she directed to Charlie.

“Oh really?” Charlie leaned in to kiss her neck. “Is it a naughty wish?”

She rolled her eyes and kissed the tip of his nose. Not especially.”

“Aww,” Bill slipped an arm around her waist. “Love you, Mione. You know that, right?”

“Yes, I do.” She nuzzled her nose against his and then Charlie gripped her shoulder and pointed at the clock.

“Ten seconds to go!”

And as they counted down, Hermione thought about her wish. Her resolution. Whichever.

She wanted to make this year just like the last, and keep both Charlie and Bill close. So she wished… resolved… whichever… to be more open and honest with both of them. Because whatever she’d done this year… she’d pleased _someone,_ if one believed in a higher power. And she wanted to continue on that path because she was so happy, it almost hurt.

“Happy New Year!” Charlie bellowed, taking a sip from Hermione’s Gigglewater and forcing her to wrench his pint out of his hand to toast with. 

Bill tried to snatch her glass from Charlie, but it didn’t really work and ended up with both of them wearing the rest of her drink.

She smiled. Her new year was off to a wonderful start.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are open, prompt me [here.](https://forms.gle/ejZPceyAAj29SWtK8)


End file.
